


with your backless black dress

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete buys Mikey a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with your backless black dress

**Author's Note:**

> CROSSDRESSING IS MY SHIT PETEKEY IS ALSO MY SHIT  
> probably no band!au who knows

Pete has had an image stuck in his head for days. It's been merely weeks since they— he and Mikey— moved together, but he feels a lot closer to his boyfriend. And the image is him, in a silky black dress, twirling and dancing with him.

It's a cute image, really, but he doubts Mikey will let him make it reality. That is until they're buying clothes and passing through the women's section when Pete sees it. It's just like what he thought of— a smooth, silky, backless black dress.

Pete points at it almost by instinct, and Mikey looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "You wanna wear that?" he asks him, though there's only confusion in his voice, no judgement.

Pete shakes his head vigorously, laughing a little bit. "No, no. _You_ should wear it," he says, emphasizing on 'you'.

Mikey blinks a few times, confused. "What? Why?" He likes the idea of wearing a dress, being honest— he's never found much comfort in having to be completely masculine at all the times.

His boyfriend grins. "You'll look cute! Trust me. Let's just buy it." Pete seems convinced to do what he wants, and Mikey silently wonders what's the reason behind it.

Mikey rolls his eyes and nods, not sure what he's agreeing to. They go to the counter and the salesman gives them a weird look, but besides that doesn't say much.

When they get home, Pete passes his boyfriend the black dress. "Come on, try it on!"

Mikey goes to the bathroom doubtfully, the dress on his hands. He looks at it; it's pretty, but he isn't sure it'll look well on him. He bites the inside of his cheek nervously, and Pete tells him to not think twice about it.

Mikey closes his eyes as he strips off his clothes and puts the dress on, which fits perfectly. He spins around, and it feels so natural and comfortable it makes him giggle in delight.

"Can I pass?" Pete asks after a few minutes.

"Yeah!" Mikey chirps happily, the corners of his lips rising from ear to ear. He looks genuinely content, and it makes Pete's heart flutter.

"You look beautiful!" he exclaims, kissing him with warmth and affection. "You're beautiful. Spin for me."

Mikey does as asked, his back revealing itself with the dress. Pete touches it absently, kissing the younger boy's neck with love. "You're perfect."

It becomes a tradition to buy dresses and put them on Mikey. Some photos of Pete's even are leaked to the Internet. Mikey couldn't care less, as everyone says he looks beautiful in them.

He's never felt as pretty before.


End file.
